Sounds Perfect
by ea-phoenix
Summary: One shot: Jane and Maura have unwind after the dinner party. Set after 2x05 Don't Hate the Player. Pure fluff. Remember; Praise is good for my ego, but constructive criticism is better for my writing.  I'll take either though.


Title: Sounds Perfect

Fandom: Rizzoli & Isles

Pairing: Jane/Maura (who else?)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. Makes me sad.

Summary: Jane and Maura talk after the dinner party.

Spoilers: Set after 2x05 Don't Hate the Player.

A/N: Just a little one shot that popped into my head last night when I was trying to sleep. I don't know that it helped, but it did make me happy.

A/N2: This is pure fluff, people. You have been warned.

A/N3: Not Betad so all mistakes are mine.

Jane heaved a silent sigh of relief as she shut the front door behind her and threw the lock. Frankie and Korsak had finally left, Tommy had gone to hang out with some of his pals and her mom had retreated back to the guest house. She slowly made her way back into the living room and had just enough energy to collapse onto the couch. Long legs stretched out in front of her, the low coffee table making it impossible to extend them to their full length, as her head rested on the back of the couch. Deep brown eyes stared unseeingly at the white ceiling overhead. Her mind drifted aimlessly as the comforting sounds of Maura puttering around in the kitchen soothed her frayed nerves. She loved her family, she did, but sometimes they were all a bit… _overwhelming_.

Eventually, the sounds in the kitchen ceased and Jane felt a cold bottle being placed into her hand as the cushion she was sitting on dipped slightly. She lifted her head just enough to take a pull from the beer in her hand and glance at the beautiful woman sitting next to her. Maura sat with her feet tucked under her so that she could fully face Jane. Her knees were a light pressure against the brunette detective's thigh. One hand held a glass of rich red wine while the other helped support her head. Jane could feel the blonde's eyes watching her, but neither woman felt the need to fill the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"Hey, Maur?"

"Mhmmm?" It was an indication that she was still awake and willing to answer what ever Jane asked.

"What did you do with that picture of Ma's that you bought off her? You know the one you spent _way _too much on?"

"Yes, Jane, I know to which painting you are referring. Why do you ask?"

Jane gave a one shoulder shrug as she took another pull from her beer.

"Just curious. I haven't seen it hanging up anywhere and I'm sure Ma's been buggin' ya too if she hasn't seen it around."

Maura finished the last of her wine before setting the empty glass on the table next to her.

"Yes, she did but I was able to convince her that I didn't have anywhere to hang it in the house and that it would look so much better in the guest house. That way she could look at it whenever she wanted to and even show it off to her friends when they came by to visit."

Jane let out a low chuckle. The kind that never failed to send a thrill down Maura's spine.

"Clever, Dr. Isles, very clever. Ma still believes you think it's a work of genius and you never have to look at the hideous thing again."

"It's not hideous, Jane."

Jane's arched eyebrow was all it took to convey her disbelief to the ME.

"Crude, maybe, but it's not hideous."

Jane just shook her head as she set her empty beer next to Maura's wine glass before resuming her splayed out position on the couch.

"You know, I think it was the offer to have track lighting installed that really pacified Angela."

"You had track lighting installed just for Ma's dinky painting?" Jane asked incredulously.

"Well, no. She declined my offer even after I explained to her how the right lighting would really enhance the colors she used."

There was a slight pout in Maura's voice that Jane found absolutely adorable.

"You are so good to my family Maur, even though they are completely nuts…Why _are_ you so good to my family?"

Maura shifted closer to the brunette so that she was pressed fully against the other woman's side. She felt Jane lean into her slightly as she brought one hand up to run lightly through the long, dark locks of her favorite detective. She watched as Jane's eyes closed and all the residual tension she'd been carrying left her face and shoulders under Maura's careful ministrations. Her voice barely broke above a whisper when she finally answered Jane's question.

"I love your family, Jane, because I love you. They are a big part of who you are and I'm just as grateful to have them in my life as I am to have you."

"Even if they are loud and annoying and Ma is super bossy?" Jane asked with a grin.

"They're loud because they're happy and they only annoy you because they love you. Besides, your mother is not the only bossy one in the family."

Maura's pointed look let Jane know exactly who she was talking about.

"_I'm_ bossy?"

"Uh huh," Maura confirmed. She knew that glint in her girlfriend's eye and she knew it meant trouble. She slowly scooted herself towards the other end of the couch in the hopes that she'd be able to escape when Jane made her move.

"_Me?_"

"Mhmmm."

"I'll show you bossy!"

Any hope of escape proved to be useless as Jane practically lunged at her. The brunette's speed never failed to surprise the ME. She never could out run Jane, even when she had a decent head start. Her back met the soft cushions of the couch as Jane pinned her down. Squeals of laughter were ripped from her throat as Jane began to tickle her mercilessly. She tried to fight the taller woman off but couldn't get the leverage she needed to counteract Jane's superior strength.

"Please… Jane! Stop…. Please stop!" She was barely able to get her pleas for mercy out around her giggling.

Jane loved to see Maura like this, so happy and carefree. She was always so professional and calm and Jane couldn't help but marvel at the change that came over the blonde when they goofed around like this.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Maura cried. Jane had taught her well.

As quick as the attack started, it stopped and Maura was treated to a whole new assault on her senses. Jane settled fully on top of the blonde as she attacked her lips with hungry kisses. As often as they had done this, it still felt as exciting and new as the first time. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's hips and dug short, perfectly manicured nails into strong shoulders to pull the detective closer. A whimper escaped her and her back arched slightly as their lower bodies perfectly aligned. Jane took the opening presented to her and slipped her tongue inside the other woman's mouth to explore every inch of the woman she loved. Tongues tasted and hands caressed as soft sighs and low moans filled the air.

Jane slowly eased off on her loving assault and, with a few last kisses, pulled back just enough to look into gorgeous hazel eyes.

"I love you so much, Maur. My whole family does. I thought Ma was going to burst when I finally told her we were together. Frankie got so jealous I swear his eyes turned green. And, yes, I realize that is not possible," she added quickly when she saw Maura about to interrupt.

"Actually, Jane, it is possible for eye pigmentation to change color. It happens when…" Jane cut off the impending google rant with a soft, lingering kiss.

It hadn't taken long for Jane to realize that that little trick worked every time. Though, she made sure to use it sparingly so it would never lose its effectiveness.

"I have a better idea," her lips lightly brushed against the blonde's as she spoke.

Maura felt two strong hands slide slowly down her body, over her hips and along the outside of her thighs until they reached her knees. Jane pressed them tighter against her body and gave a gentle squeeze telling Maura to keep them like that. Then, those same hands took her wrists and crossed them tightly behind a long, smooth neck. Slowly, Jane eased back into a sitting position bringing Maura with her. Firm hands gently cupped Maura's ass, keeping her in place as Jane slid from the couch and onto her feet. Maura kept a tight hold as Jane carried her towards the stairs that led to her bedroom.

Jane met the lust filled, hazel eyes of her girlfriend as she asked, "How about we finish this conversation upstairs?"

Maura pulled her into a loving kiss, "Sounds perfect."


End file.
